RNW Roommates!/Episodes/The Bunker Under Our House
Theme Song plays. Shot zooms in on Kris playing ''Fortnite Battle Royale with Ralsei HELL YEAH'' Ralsei: HOLY F-FRICK! Kris: ...? Ralsei: DID YOU SEE THAT? I WAS JUST SNIPED BY A HANDGUN! WHO THE HECK SNIPES WITH A HANDGUN? Kris: '''*Shrugs* '''Ralsei: '''You know, sometimes I wish you could talk to me, or anyone for that matter. I never knew why you don't talk, anyway. Why is that? '''Susie walks into the room. Susie: '''They can't, remember? '''Ralsei: Oh, right. Maybe you should take some sign language courses or something... Kris: *Shakes head* Ralsei: It's fine, you're great the way you are. Susie: ...Can't you two go gush about eachother somewhere else? Kris: *'''Shakes Head Again* (No lol) '''Ralsei: '''Well, I have been wanting to check out the backyard. '''Susie: I thought that was a national park. Ralsei: It was... Susie: The thing is like a fifth of our country's space. Ralsei: Well, we should all explore it together, shouldn't we? Susie: ...Meh. Ralsei: '''I'll take that as a yes. (Pinto bursts into the room, holding Kotora and Rinrin) '''Pinto: '''Hey, I wanna see the backyard! It'll be so much fun! (Like 8 other people burst in) '''Everyone: YAY! Ralsei: Let's go, then! Cuts to them in the backyard, looking around. Pinto: '''Who knows what will lay behind this backyard! You guys excited? (Kotora shakes his head while Rinrin shrugs) '''Ralsei: Well I sure am! Ralsei goes into the garden. Ralsei: ...Guys? Come here? Everyone comes over to ralsei and see a small metal door. Susie: What is it? Pinto: Should we go inside? Ralsei tries to open the door. Ralsei: '''It's locked. '''Susie: '''No, you're just weak. '''Susie violently rips open the door. Ralsei: I guess that works... Everyone goes into the bunker. Pinto: '''Woa,,, look at this place! '''As they look around, They see a picture of a Marshmallow person, a green and grey anthropomorphic fox, and a Zangoose with a hat. Manic: ...I think I remember that picture in some way or another... Kris encounters a script for something called "Fak u timebomb" but ignores it. Ralsei: Hey, I think I see a sparkle from down that ladder! Susie: LET'S GO. Ralsei: Um, whatever you say! They go down. Ralsei: WOAH. It's a bunch of treasure, mementos from whoever previously lived there, and some nice looking jewelry. Susie: '''RICHES. '''Ralsei: '''Woah, look at those necklaces and bracelets! '''Susie: RICHES. Ralsei: Kris, try one on! Ralsei hands kris a bracelet, which they put on. Susie: '''RICHES!!! '''Pinto: Woah, calm down! We're all excited. Ralsei: So, how do you like it, Kris? Kris: Pretty good, I guess. Ralsei: '''...Holy frick. '''Susie: I guess you aren't too quiet after all. Ralsei: Wait... Your mouth isn't moving. Kris: True. What's going on here? Ralsei: It must be the bracelet! Kris: Oh yeah, that makes sense. Ralsei *Hugs kris* This is going to be the best! We can finally just talk to eachother! Rinrin meows. Pinto: Maybe... We could fit Kotora and Rinrin with some! Pinto finds a sparkling collar and tiny ring. Pinto: Hmm... This ring could be a bracelet... and there's the collar... Pinto gives Kotora the collar, and Rinrin the ring. Kotora: Food Pinto: ...It works! Ralsei: '''Well, we might as well take a bunch of these. Hey, can someone carry this? '''Mettaton: Darling, I think we know the obvious choice. Mettaton puts on everything at once. Mettaton: {}@#()!" Susie: '''Works for me. '''Ralsei: Now what else do we have? Kris: (shrugs, looks around) Rinrin: ...What's over there? They see a chest, but can't open it. Ralsei: Hmm... I'll take this chest back to the house. (Ralsei tries to carry the chest, but struggles to. Susie grabs the chest and holds it without breaking a sweat) Ralsei: '''Um, thanks. '''Rouxls Kaard appears in a flash of light. Rouxls: '''I'M MAKING FUCKING MAC AND CHEESE '''Rouxls: AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME! Lancer: '''OH SHIT '''They make it back to the house. Category:RNW Roommates!